Took You Long Enough
by way2boredhorseluvr
Summary: Crackfic, or more appropriatley, CRAPfic. What if Jake hadn't been so "cool" about Sam missing his birthday? This is a Jake Madness centered fic. Sake. NOt too good Read, if you have the urge. Oneshot. You have been Warned. Nothing's mine. PS is T. Farley


**Okay, I was helping my mom and I thought of this total CRACKFIC oneshot! It is an insult to writing, but, I thought it was minorly funny. And, I was bored (well, look at my username) in class so I wrote it.**

**You have my permission to insult this, but I just thought that someone, like me, who had a twisted sense of humor, might like it. And, it's kinda sad that I only have one story, so now I have two. Haha**

**There will be an Amber Ely update this week! Pinky swear promise! I just couldn't write when this story was bouncing in my head.**

**Oh, and this Thursday, BURN NOTICE season starts! (SCREAMS and does a happy dance) YAYAYAYAYAY**

**And, lastly, this is before Singer. I just thought of how I'd be mad if my best friend had forgotten my B-day. It's supposedly November, and Sam's 14 and Jake's 18.**

Crackfic

Jake Ely fumed as he stomped to his car. His supposed "best friend" had FORGOTTEN his birthday. His eighteenth birthday no less.

Stupid Stupid Samantha Anne Forster. If it had been anyone else, he'd have roasted them alive. But of course, it had to be her. Samantha, with her innocent little smiles, Samantha with her cute little curves-WHAT THE HELL! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM???

Jake flat out stopped his stomp-fest. Did he just think about Samantha's…curves?!?!

Samantha, the skinny weasel he'd grown up around. Samantha, the redhead Brat. Samantha… Samantha Ely.

WHAT! Samantha Ely, Jake was disgusted. How could he think of his best friend as his…wife?

Jake stood there, in the freezing cold winter. How could he….have fallen in love with his best friend?

No way, uht uhh, Jacob Ely did NOT just admit to himself he was in love with his best friend. No way, Samantha would never work with him.

Or would she?

Jake stared out into the practically vacant parking lot, shocked with his mouth gaping open. Was it possible-

"Hey Jake," came that voice. That voice that made his knees grow weak and a goofy smile start to form on his face. Oh, he was so whipped.

Like the good little whipped boy he was, Jake turned and looked at the gorgeous red head in front of him.

Samantha, when did you get so beautiful? He thought to himself.

Oh, he was so whipped and so in love, it was pathetic.

Sam smiled widely at him, and Jake thought he'd faint. What the HELL? Faint, cowboys don't faint. Aww, screw it. He was ready to faint because flat out beautiful, inside and out, Sam gave him the time of day.

She looked up with him with slightly flushed cheeks, adorable freckles, and brown-green eyes.

"Finally, I caught up with you," she said, smiling a smile that made his heart flutter.

Jake couldn't control himself. Before he knew it, he'd put his arms around Sam and crushed his lips to hers.

Jake couldn't believe it: he was kissing his best friend. He felt his cheeks go red and was about to pull away when Sam went from stiff as a board to… responding to his lips? She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, and Jake opened his eyes in shock. Hers were closed, making him notice, briefly, through a hazy cloud, that she had long eyelashes. Then he was taken away from everything except the girl in his arms.

After several long moments that were far too short, Sam pulled away, breathing heavily. "Took you long enough," she managed to gasp out, before turning and walking, somewhat unsteadily, to her waiting bus. She cast several looks over her shoulder to a stunned Jake.

Jake stared after her, in shock. He'd just kissed his best friend, and loved it. He unconsciously rubbed his lips.

"Man," came the last voice that he wanted hear at that moment. Darrell. "Suckin' face with Sammy."

Jake whirled around and cocked Darrel in the face. Blood gushed out of Darrell's nose as he fell on his ass. Jake glared at Darrell, who had the audacity to laugh. "You are so whipped!" Darrell laughed as he held his nose. His broken nose.

Jake answered with a glare and said, "Took you long enough." Then, he walked away.

**Okay, Crapfic done. It wasn't even detailed or anything. I might redo it, but I just got an idea for FINDING HER VOICE: AMBER ELY STORY! So, "Took you long enough" gets put on the back burner. Plus, the Ending could have been way better. Whatever, it is a CRAPTASTICFUL fic! Jealous :P**

**Review if you have the urge. If you don't, no biggie.**


End file.
